


We're Here, Everything's Going to be Okay

by tempewinchester



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, Protective Kane, Takes place after s2 Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempewinchester/pseuds/tempewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://8tracks.com/tempewinchester/everything-s-going-to-be-okay</p>
    </blockquote>





	We're Here, Everything's Going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> https://8tracks.com/tempewinchester/everything-s-going-to-be-okay

Things were still cooling down from the attack on Mount Weather. Many of them were grieving from all of the loss, whether from the actual one-on-one battle or of those who were killed for their bone marrow. Those who were wounded were going through the healing process, both emotional and physical. Bellamy organized a collective funeral service of sorts to grieve and acknowledge the many deaths of their own and of the innocents taken within Mount Weather. Fortunately for them, they have yet to see any Grounders lurking around. The allegiance was truly destroyed by Lexa's betrayal. Jasper was emotionally healing, for one, because of the loss of his love Maya. It was safe to say that Camp Jaha was a little worse then in  _bad_  shape. They needed time to heal.

Abigail was extremely weakened by her loss of blood and bone marrow. She wasn't a "big" girl, so to say, her body felt drained. It was healing at it's own pace. Raven's leg was also healing, but that didn't change much with her. 

Bellamy was the first to tell Abby about Clarke's leaving. He was sure other people had seen it, but they probably thought nothing of it. Abby only heard about this after asking Bellamy if she could see Clarke. At first, she thought, Clarke was sure to come back. Clarke wasn't a little girl anymore and could obviously fend for herself. It was likely that Clarke was just stressed, and, like any good leader, felt the weight of her mass sacrifice. She most likely just needed to clear her head and take a personal breather for a day or so.

She was okay with this for the most part, until a third day passed, then a fourth. It was a week until it really started to hit  her. Abby was slowly regaining the ability to walk and do other things. She could make it to meals now, where she sat with Raven and Wick idly. They discussed little to nothing. Occasionally she would share glances with Marcus. The kind where you know there is something between you that goes unspoken. Everyday he would ask how she was with a sad smile. She would smile back just as sadly, and tell him about any improvements. She would ask about him and always get the same response. "I'm fine, Abby." There would be a pause where he might smirk, "Make sure you are getting everything you need. Remember that I'm here to help you if you need anything."

And she took it. That's all she needed to hear right now and it was right from who she wanted to hear it. Seeing Kane, looking at him and connecting, was the only comfort she had felt in weeks. When she looked into his eyes she saw someone she could trust with her life and who was wholeheartedly there for her.

She thought about how it would be different if it was Kane who left in place of Clarke. If Clarke was the one who was there with her and he was unreachable. In her mind, the difference didn't seem much bigger. She would undoubtedly be almost equally as worried about Kane as she was now for Clarke. She wouldn't be able to sleep. She would be just as overcome with it as she is now. 

Then, she thought something she never thought before.

She loved him. It was the only explanation for this feeling. Just imagining his absence shot a pain through her heart. She never really thought of how big of a part Marcus played in her life and in her heart. The thought of losing Marcus felt like losing this enormous part of her.

If Marcus was gone right now, she wouldn't have anyone she loved here. Well, she had love for Raven, but, Raven wasn't Clarke. Without Clarke and Marcus, all she would really have to hold onto was the hope that Jaha might return. She loved Jaha like a brother and nothing would ever change that. 

There was something inside of her that clicked. Marcus and Clarke were her family.

 

 

It was late at night when it started to pour. Abby awoke to the sound of lightning, followed by a child crying. At first, she just laid with her eyes open, staring at the ceiling. She was wide awake, which allowed the plague of her thoughts to come flooding back in. The child crying reminded her of when Clarke was no more then 4 years old . On the Ark there had been limited supplies, so Clarke cried whenever the charcoal or ink, or whatever art medium she chose, had broke. Something so small seemed to devastate her. Abby smiled firmly, shaking her head. A tear streamed down her cheek, but she immediately wiped it away.

She sat up, blanket around her shoulders. She wrapped it around herself tightly, standing up, covering her head. She exited her room hurriedly. The rain was heavy and soaked through the top of the sheet.

The rustling startled Kane, but he wasn't asleep. He slept outside, in a tent. He gave up his space within "Jaha" to another, offering to just set up camp outside. He was able to create something sturdier then just a tent with some salvaged metal and supplies from the wreckage. It definitely wasn't blowing away anytime soon. 

He looked at her for a second, wide eyed, before relaxing his face, noting the look in her eyes. He could tell that she'd been crying, even with the rain on her face that was trying to mask it. When Abby cried, even if only a little, she always had that same look on her face where you just knew. She wasn't one for sharing, at least not with him.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked softly, standing from his makeshift bench-like bed.

She just nodded and he took the blanket off of her. He touched the sleeve of her blouse and started shuffling through his belongings. He handed her a soft, long-sleeved shirt and turned away for her to change. "You can't stay in wet clothes all night, you'll get sick."

"Thank you." She hurried into the dry shirt, "Okay."

He sat on the edge of his bed and she lowered herself beside him. "Lightning wake you?"

She nodded, "Have you slept?" Looking up at him worriedly.

"No," He looked down, "I haven't been able to stop thinking. My minds gone in all sorts of crazy directions. Sleeps been hard to get these days."

"Tell me about it." She laughed sarcastically. "This is the most I've slept since we got back."

"That's really not good for you, your body needs to heal-"

"It's trying. I can't stop myself from worrying about Clarke." She sighed, shaking her head, "I just want to know if she's okay.."

"Hey," He put his hand on her knee, "I know Clarke. She's strong. I'm sure she just needed a break from it all."

"That's what I was thinking," She looked down at his hand thoughtfully, "Until more and more days went by. I can't stop myself from wondering if she's okay. I mean, I know she can fight and take care of herself, but, I've analyzed all the risks. And how we are no longer peaceful with the Grounders. Also, I don't think she's exactly strong enough to fend off most of the wildlife. I can't clear my mind of these thoughts.. I'm driving myself crazy."

His hand found hers, squeezing tightly. "You aren't crazy, Abigail, you're her mother. It's your job to worry." He smiled at her, "I can send some men to look for her, if that would help at all."

"No, there's been too much loss and our numbers are already thinning. It wouldn't be smart, just a selfish waste. I would never ask anybody to do that for me."

"Okay, so no search party." He nodded, studying her features, "Clarke is okay, Abby. She will be just fine. Everything is okay."

"How can you promise that?"

"I can't promise anything like that right now, but, Clarke is a fighter. We're all fighters, but especially her. If anyone can survive out there, it's Clarke." She didn't look completely convinced, but he couldn't blame her. If Clarke had been his daughter he would feel it just as she did. "I can only promise you that we're okay. We're gonna make it. I promise you that I will be there for you, right next to you every step of the way. I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you."

"I just want to protect her." she leaned into his shoulder.

"She's an adult now, you won't always be able to protect her." There was silence now, Abby had her eyes pressed tightly shut, relishing in his comfort. "You really should sleep, Abby." He pressed his mouth onto her head, breathing deeply.

"I can't go back through the rain."

"You don't have to."

She looked up into his kind eyes, "Thank you." She took her boots off and got into bed as he stood to turn the lantern off. He climbed in, situating himself against his pillows slightly, and she snuggled into his chest. He was grateful that the lights were off now, because the smile that graced his face was nothing short of giddy with content.

I've had a lot of time to think in the past week, Marcus." His hand lightly caressed her upper arm, "You and Clarke are all I have."

His heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you were in Clarke's place right now, I would be just as distressed. I don't know how I never thought of it before, but, I guess I've always known. I realized that you two are my family.You two are held above everyone else in my mind," There was a pause, Abby took a deep breath, ".. and in my heart."

"I don't know if you've realized.. I don't exactly have people lining up outside my tent to be my friend. I'm not sure people even like talking to me. You're all I have. You're the only person here that cares." Marcus breathed in. "I don't have anyone else and I haven't in a long time. I think of Clarke as family as well, but, I think that's mostly because of how close I am to you."

"You play such a big part in my life. I don't think I'd be able to lose you." Her voice broke a little. Marcus kissed her forehead gently.

"You won't lose me, Abby. Not if I can help it." She put her arms around him, holding tighter, "Lucky for us, I feel the same way. I've felt that way for the longest. Even when we argued on the Ark, you played such a huge part in my life. It was always you, Abigail."

"Losing you would be a new level of devastation, you've been here so long.. longer then anyone. I would never be the same again."

"Now, I don't believe that. You and your daughter are both fighters. I've seen it and lived through it. I know you'd be able to get back from it eventually."

"I don't think bouncing back would be that easy this time.. What about you? How do you think you would feel if you lost me?"

"That's unthinkable. I would never let that happen." He turned on his side so he could return her snuggles. They held each other like that for a long time, "I can't lose you, you're my heart."

Abby's heart swelled, she hasn't felt this secure in someone's arms in years. She hasn't felt this at home in forever, "Marcus?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"I love you."

There was a pause, a silence that lasted the second that Marcus's heart stopped. He let the smile take up his whole face before planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you, too."


End file.
